


Falling: A Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic

by the_impossible_twin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impossible_twin/pseuds/the_impossible_twin
Summary: Marinette's job of being Ladybug has put her in challenging places. Yet as one fight leads her falling, only one person can catch her: Chat Noir. As she stands back up, Marinette faces another problem: her miraculous. Together with Chat, the superheroine will find out the truth not only about the ancient history of the miraculouses, but herself.





	1. The "Lucky" Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I do not, and will never own the Miraculous Ladybug franchise. All rights are owned by Zagtoon.

The streets of Paris were lined with bright gold lights, glittering like little stars against the darkness. Among the stars laid hushed whispers and laughter, the smell of freshly baked bread traveling past the superheroine. The sight of a beautiful city: a safe city.  
Ladybug tightened her midnight blue hair, and swinged her bright red yoyo over her shoulders. She smiled to herself, peering over at the beautiful view of Paris. The superheroine sprang from the black roofs of each house, her eyes darting for trouble. After noticing no activity and silence, Ladybug sighed. Another peaceful night, she thought. A small chilly wind danced across Ladybug, sending shivers down her back. On high alert, the girl turned back, facing the most harsh truth. She was alone.  
“Where’s the cat when you need him?” Chat Noir, Ladybug’s partner didn’t show for patrol for 2 weeks. The silence brought without him was at first peaceful, but Ladybug was beginning to feel lonely. She figured Chat would come back, and maybe he was too busy. But what if he doesn’t? Ladybug asked herself miserably. The girl pushed the thought aside. To be honest, Ladybug was beginning to miss the stupid puns and flirts. They filled the empty void of patrol, bringing a sense of laughter and warmth. But there was none now, with only one very lonely Ladybug on a very cold night.  
A scream stabbed Ladybug’s train of thought. She quickly grabbed her yoyo, and leaped over the houses of Paris. The girl scanned her surroundings. It was a dark and eerie alleyway, with one weak streetlight. The victim was a teenage boy, his eyes widened with fear and filled with tears. The attacker held two large fists with a black mask. He smiled coldly, chuckling at the boy’s fear.  
“A man? You are nothing but a kid. Where am I going to find the money?” The attacker narrowed his eyes, and crackled his knuckles.  
“P-please! I don’t know! Just let me-” The boy’s stuttering was cut off by a slap to his face.  
“No! You lose my god-damn money and say you’re sorry. This isn’t some Mother-love!” 

“That’s enough!” Ladybug yelled. “You need to-” 

“Like hell I’m listening to a girl in a Ladybug costume. Stay out of this bug.” The attacker snapped. 

“No. This is my problem the moment you hurt that poor boy. Surrender, or-” 

“Or what? You’ll tell Mama? Grow up. You’re just a girl, you can’t beat me.” The man taunted. Ladybug grinned to herself. She threw her bright red yoyo to the attacker’s legs, binding him. She quickly ran to him. He scowled, but then laughed. The attacker threw a large punch to her stomach, and the superheroine flinched in pain. She kicked him, sending a blast of pain to the man’s arms. The attacker soon fell to the ground. He groaned, but smirked.  
“Yo, a little help here?” The man bellowed. Ladybug held a puzzled look, but it soon vanished. Two large man, hovering over like giants walked out. Their faces were masked by the darkness, but the weak streetlight shined over their strong muscles. Ladybug gulped, and yelled the only two words that could save her now.  
“Lucky Charm!” 

Nothing, not even a glimmer of light appeared. What? Ladybug yelled to herself. The three attackers howled with laughter. “No luck for you, ain’t there?”  
The two brooding men sauntered over to a panicked Ladybug. She was cornered, causing an array of curses from her mouth. Her opponents struck a number of painful blows to her ribs, a dark liquid appearing as red as the girl’s suit. Ladybug’s vision was getting darker, but she forced her feet to kick the large men. They were finally caught off guard, leaving room for the superheroine to run. The boy was out of sight. Two beeps were heard from her earrings, and Ladybug scrambled to her balcony. The taste of blood filled her mouth, with a painful jolt from her ribs.  
Tikki laid in Marinette’s arms, weak and gaunt looking. “Oh my god, Tikki are you alright?” Marinette cried, her voice hoarse from exhaustion and pain. A faint murmur could only be heard from the kwami. “Yes, I’m alright. I just need some rest.”  
“What happened with the lucky charm? And isn’t my suit supposed to be indestructible?” The panic and pain could be heard from the girl, scouring for a first-aid kit. 

Tikki moaned, “I...don’t know. Too many questions. Can we discuss this in the morning?” 

Marinette scratched her head uncertainly, “Yeah. Sorry Tikki.” She replied, wrapping her chest with bandages. “Good night.” 

The pain lessened, but Marinette’s questions did not. What is happening?


	2. Hiding the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette faces the aftereffects of her injuries.

Waking up was a chore. The bed was full of warmth and safety, and Marinette could not get up. The sound of the alarm clock haunted her, and it was only Tikki and her well-being that woke the girl up. The kwami laid in her small bed, looking a tiny bit better. The color had returned to her face, but Tikki still looked exhausted. There was a little red…

“Blood? Tikki, are you bleeding?!” Marinette shouted. 

“No, we kwamis only lose energy, not blood. I think- I think it’s yours. Are you alright Marinette?” Tikki asked, a concerned look engulfing her face. Marinette looked down at her bandages. There was only dried blood, and a painful bunch of broken ribs. It still hurt. But what hurt more was the girl’s unanswered questions. 

“What is happening? My suit, and the lucky charm?”

Tikki glanced down, her face full of worry. “Later. It’s time for school.” 

Marinette groaned. “Fine. Let’s get through the day.” 

O o O

School was awful. Marinette’s chest still stung, and walking caused little jolts of pain. It hurt when she breathed. “Yo, girl, you okay?” Alya’s voice rang out. 

Marinette put on her best smile. “Yeah. Totally. Her best friend didn’t look convinced, but didn’t press any further. Is it that obvious? My injuries? The girl worried, avoiding eye contact. “Hey, I’m going to go to the bathroom before class starts.” Alya shrugged. 

Walking as fast as Marinette could, she glimpsed at her reflection in the mirror. It wasn’t Marinette staring back. Her bright bluebell eyes were dull and faded, with purple bags under their them. Her midnight blue hair was frizzy and disheveled, with a pale complexion. She looked so fragile, as if anyone could break her with a few words. Speaking of whom…

“Marinette. You look uglier than before. I guess we see your true look after all!” Chloe snickered, her designer clothing and bright blue eyeshadow glaring at the superheroine. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and sighed. She said nothing. “Bit quiet today aren’t we? What’s wrong with you?” 

The midnight bluette uttered four words: “Maybe I don’t care.” Chloe’s eyes widened. 

“Well..I don’t care. You’re...you’re” The superheroine left before Chloe could finish. The pain was getting worse, and a headache was beginning to haunt Marinette’s head. She opened her purse, and found Tikki looking back at her. 

“How are you doing Tikki?” Marinette asked, with a voice full of concern. 

“I’m fine. I’ll be better when we go to the Master Fu. How are you?” Tikki murmured. 

“I’ll be fine. I just have to get through the day.” Marinette retorted. “We’ll go-” She was cut off by…

“Adrien! What are you doing here?!” Her cheeks were bright red. 

The boy smiled, “I overheard talking, and came to investigate.” He held a suspicious look, “What are you doing?” 

“I was just talking to my-myself. I-” 

“Woah. Are you okay? You look sort of…” Adrien interrupted, his green eyes full of concern for his friend. 

“Great? Ugly? What? I’m fine. Really.” Marinette replied, getting annoyed from that question and the pain. 

Same as Alya, Adrien didn’t look convinced. He shrugged, “Okay. See you later.” He waved, and Marinette could feel her face burning. The girl still got flustered around Adrien, but she was beginning to move on. He was a silly crush, and Marinette knew nothing about him. The bell rang across the school, and it took 2 minutes for Marinette to walk, with the pain on her chest. Her broken ribs were becoming too much, and the superheroine could feel tears streaming down her face. She managed to find her seat before the dreaded bell sounded. 

“Hey, girl, are you crying?” Alya questioned. 

Marinette quickly rubbed her eyes. “What? No.” 

Nino and Adrien peered back at the superheroine. “Woah. You look so not cool.” Nino pointed out. 

“Thanks Nino. I just didn’t get that much sleep last night.” Not a total lie. After patrol, the pain kept Marinette up all night. She got at least 4 hours of sleep. 

‘“Really? You look like you’ve been hit by a truck.” Alya said, while Marinette sighed. I have such good friends. She thought sarcastically, a little wince of pain in her chest. 

Mrs. Bustier walked in, her bright red hair put in a neat bun. “Good Morning Class.” The teacher bellowed. A faint groan was heard from the class. “Now, I hope that you know that we will have a project coming up. This project will count for 50 points, and…”

Marinette couldn’t hear her anymore. She was more focused on the injury corrupting her mind. The girl hoped Tikki was alright. What is happening? She needed answers, and She needed them soon. What about my injury? Who can heal it? All these questions haunted Marinette and it was only Alya who woke her up from her train of thought. 

“Mariette,” Alya beckoned to the teacher, who was patiently waiting. “Answer the question.” 

Marinette jolted with a hint of pain from her ribs, “Yes?”

Mrs. Bustier sighed. “I asked if you are feeling okay. Are you?” 

“I’m-I’m okay.” The girl squeaked. She murmured to herself, “Why does everyone keep asking that?” 

“Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, are you sure? You look very unwell.”

Marinette tugged at her bandages. The pain was awful, her breath carrying a small stab in her chest. She wanted to go home. She wanted to find out what is happening. But the lie was so easy as it slipped through her tongue. “Yeah. I’m fine.” 

The day was long, and the pain seemed to increase each hour. Finally, the glorious sound of school bell arrived. Marinette sighed with relief, and walked slowly out of the school building. “Yo, girl, wait up!” Alya yelled to her friend. The superheroine glanced back, and her shoulders drooped. She needed to find the Grand Master and get answers. 

“Ready to go?” Alya asked. Both of them were going to walk around Paris. 

Marinette yawned. “Hey, I’m sort of tired. I need some sleep. Can we do this tomorrow?”

“Yeah, you look exhausted. Go to bed girl.” As soon as Alya was out of sight, Marinette painfully sauntered down the streets of Paris. She quickly glanced at Tikki, who was sound asleep. Soon, the superheroine would get some answers.


	3. Facing the Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds answers.

Marinette arrived at Master Fu’s home, and went to the door with trepidation. Her midnight blue hair was down, dangling behind her ears. She slowly knocked on the door. “H-Hello?” Marinette stuttered. 

An old and Chinese accent rang out. “Yes, Ladybug?” Marinette opened the door, finding a man with weathered skin and wise brown eyes. He smiled warmly, and Marinette waved awkwardly. It was Master Fu, the man who had all the answers she needs. 

“I have so many questions. Can you heal Tiki? First-” Marinette was cut off. 

“Patience. I will answer all of them.” Master Fu interrupted calmly. “I can help your kwami, yet I cannot cure her.” 

Marinette held a bewildering look, with Tikki in her hands. “Cure? What’s wrong with her?” 

“Something is coming. It is draining the energy of all Miraculouses.” Master Fu explained. 

“So..?” 

“Marinette. Your miraculous is dying.” 

 

O o O

“What?!” A panicked Marinette shrieked. “Oh my god. Is Tikki going to be alright? What’s going to happen?” 

Master Fu’s brown eyes darkened. “Tikki will only lose her power, and will revert to her true form. A human.” 

“Woah. Really?” 

The old man nodded. “Yes. The miraculous true mechanism is to survive. It will steal energy from its holder to give strength. And it will try to survive without using too much energy, and in this case, your lucky charm.” 

Marinette bit her lips, “It will steal energy from me? What’s going to happen?” 

“All in good time. First, what are you planning on doing with your injury?” Master Fu asked. 

She hadn’t thought about it. Her curiosity was more than her pain. Marinette shrugged, “I don’t know. I can’t tell anyone I’m Ladybug. And those lame excuses about my clumsiness, they’ll think I’m a kid!” 

“But you are a child.” Master Fu pointed out. Marinette sighed, and laughed. She, a child? Ever since the girl was Ladybug, she wasn’t a kid. She had the burden of saving Paris on her shoulders. 

“What’s going to happen to me?” Marinette inquired. 

Master Fu took a deep breath. “You will feel fatigue and cold. You may feel weak, and dizzy. There are many things that could happen.” 

“And how do we stop it?” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know. But meanwhile, I can help Tikki.” He took the kwami in his hands, and laid her on a soft green pillow. The old man started to chant in a different language. 

Okay. I’ll figure it out. I’ll figure it all out. Marinette thought. Her red kwami began to rise, and soon Master Fu stopped his strange chanting. “This energy-stealing thing, will it-will it kill me?” 

The old man glanced at her, and then looked down. “No. It will not. Now, go fix your injury. I can’t heal it. Goodbye Ladybug. I hope to see you again soon.” Marinette nodded, and walked back home with Tiki floating beside her. 

One harsh truth reached Ladybug, about her dying: Master Fu was lying. 

After having a long conversation with Tiki, night was beginning to fall. The thousands of lights of Paris shone again, the Eiffel Tower glistening in the background. Marinette transformed into her secret identity, the pain still present. Despite her pain, Ladybug found a little surprise waiting at patrol: Chat Noir. 

“Chat?” Ladybug called out, and soon found a familiar pair of bright green eyes staring at her. 

“Yes, my lady?” Chat answered, his mouth turning into a grin. It soon faded. “Are you okay?” Concern filled his voice. Ladybug took a shaky breath. “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

"I'm not okay."


	4. Holding the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir!

Chat/Adrien’s P.O.V. 

“No. I’m not okay.” Ladybug replied, her voice on the edge of cracking. Chat began to notice the tears streaming down her face. 

He touched her soothingly. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“I’m-I’m falling, and I don’t know what to do. I don’t-” Ladybug’s panic was interrupted by Chat. 

“Hey, you fall, and I’ll cat-ch you. What’s happening?” The boy smiled at the pun. Ladybug laughed. It was a strange sound: someone crying and laughing at the same time. 

“I-I. Yesterday, on patrol, I ran into a fight. It was one man. No akuma.” The superheroine explained. “I had him. But then….two more men came out. They were strong and more experienced than I was. I guess you know what happens…” 

Chat’s green eyes widened, panic creeping in his voice. “What? What do they do to you?” Who hurt my lady? 

“Relax! I just have some cuts and bruises. And a major headache. Medicine works wonders.” Ladybug answered. She looked awful, with pale skin and dull blue eyes. There was more, Chat decided. She held a glance full of agony, and Chat suspected they did more. 

“What else? Two strong men beating you up, there has to be a bigger injury!” The boy cried. 

Ladybug passed it off. “I’m fine. That’s it.” She looked down, and her hands were shaking. Liar. Chat thought miserably, but didn’t push any further. “Anyway, my Lucky Charm…” the superheroine’s voice cracked, “didn’t work. I ran.” 

“Your Lucky Charm didn’t work? Why?” Her partner asked. 

Ladybug fidgeted with her hair. “I had the exact same question. So...I went to Master Fu.” 

“Who?” Chat asked, his face full of bewilderment. 

“The Grand Master. He gave me my miraculous.” Her partner nodded, understanding. “He...um...answered my questions.” 

“Well?” Chat retorted. Ladybug hesitated, and the boy felt a strong urge to hold her. He took her soft small hand in his, and looked warmly at her. 

“My miraculous...it’s dying.” 

“What?!” The cat shrieked. 

Ladybug frowned. “Yeah, it’s dying. Tik-, my kwami is going to lose her powers, and apparently, will become human. Crazy, huh?” 

“Crazy? That’s awful!” 

“And…” Ladybug started. 

“And what?! What else is going to happen to you?!” Chat was in full panic mode. His ears perked up, and soon, he was pacing around frantically. 

“Chat!” His lady yelled. 

“What?” Chat glanced at her. Her bluebell eyes were full of pain and fear, yet they held something else. Determination. Strength. The great superheroine Ladybug, ready to face it all. Chat Noir sighed, and was once again reminded of why...of why he loved her. She was strong, beautiful, and determined. The woman Chat loved. 

“Calm down. I’m going to be...fine.” She put her hands on his shoulders, and made him face her. “The next few weeks, I’m going to be weird. The miraculous, its mechanism is to survive. It needs energy, and Master Fu said that it will steal it from the holder. From me, in this case.” 

“Are-are you going to be okay?” Chat asked, worry engulfing his features.

Ladybug looked away. “Yeah,” she said, in a small voice. “I’ll be fine.” Liar. Chat thought once again. But he didn't press any further. 

The night was cold. A cool breeze went past the two superheroes. Ladybug stared across the city of Paris. Chat peered down at his lady. She was beautiful, with her midnight blue hair shining in the moonlight. Although Ladybug was crying, her demeanor was strong and determined. I love you, Ladybug. 

“What?” The girl glimpsed at him, alarmed. “You..you love me?” What? Chat said that aloud? 

“I-I.” The boy could feel his face getting as red as Ladybug’s suit. “I do. I love you, Ladybug.” 

Through the darkness of the night, Chat could see his lady blushing. “Well then, kitty cat.” She leaned closer towards him, despite her show of pain. “I love you too.” The entire world melted as Ladybug put her lips on his. 

Both of them let go from the kiss, but held on each other like they had all the time in the world. Chat wrapped his leather covered arms around Ladybug, and the two sat and stared at the stars.


	5. Catching Her

“I’m sorry. I-I have to go.” Ladybug said, breaking the peaceful silence. 

Chat frowned. “What? No.” He didn't want to let go of her yet. The kiss..was well….the kiss was amazing. And watching the stars with her, holding her hand was pawsome. 

“I have to. I do have school tomorrow.” The girl stood up. She winced a little. 

“My lady, are you going to be okay?” 

Ladybug sighed. “You’re such a worrier. I’ll be fine.” Fine. That word was wrong, and explained so little. She wasn’t fine. Chat wasn’t fine. They were the superheroes of Paris, with the city’s safety tied in their hands. They would never be fine. 

Chat bit his lip. “Yeah. You’ll be fine. I’ll-” 

Ladybug kissed him. It was rushed, but it was soft. “Be fine.” The two held hands together, staring into each other’s eyes. The sound of Ladybug’s yoyo traveled past Chat’s ears, and soon the cat was alone. Despite being alone, the superhero beamed. He had kissed Ladybug! The girl he’d been crushing on for almost 2 years! Chat Noir leaped, and headed home. He didn’t know what the future held, with Ladybug’s miraculous, but he knew one thing: Ladybug is and will be his one true love. 

Marinette/Ladybug’s P.O.V.

When Marinette landed home, she smiled. The kiss..was well...nice. She always thought Chat as a friend, but he truly loved her. The girl realized that his puns and flirting were intimate, and than she faced the one truth: She loved him. Marinette loved all his ridiculous jokes and cheesy pick up lines. She loved his bright green eyes and golden hair. She loved it all. 

Marinette cuddled in her pink bed, and was painfully reminded about her injury. It was getting worse. And why did she not tell Chat about what’s going to happen to her? Too much questions. No answers. Tikki glanced at her, worriedly. Her kwami was better, but she still wasn’t as energetic as she used to be. 

“Are you alright Marinette?” Tikki asked, eating a cookie. 

Marinette yawned. “Yeah. I just need some sleep.” 

Her kwami shook her head. “No. I mean your injury. You can’t go much longer.” 

The superheroine peered down. “I’ll be-” 

“Fine? As your kwami, you are not fine. Marinette, look at yourself! You’re not fine. You have fractured ribs, a bad head injury, and many cuts and bruises! You need help. You need a doctor!” 

Marinette sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. After school, I’ll go to a hospital.” She croaked. 

Tikki’s face did not lessen of worry, but finally she said, “Okay. After school.” 

“After school.” Marinette promised. 

O o O

Waking up was better, as the superheroine’s mind still lingered on the kiss with Chat. Yet, the pain was awful. Her chest burned, and standing up Marinette saw stars. Despite getting a good night’s sleep, she was exhausted. But she pushed through, getting dressed. The girl was almost out the door until she heard a voice ring out. “Marinette?” 

It was her mom, Sabine, holding out a tray of croissants. She smiled warmly, sunlight shining through her bright black hair. “You forgot your breakfast.” Sabine paused, “Honey, are you alright?” 

It was once again so easy to lie. “I’m fine.” I’m going to be fine. Her mother didn’t look convinced, but ignored it. She handed out a buttery croissant, and Marinette kissed her cheek. “Thanks Mama.” Sabine nodded, and gave her a warm smile. 

The ache in her chest was becoming stronger as Marinette approached the school. Another day to survive. 

“Woah. Girl, you look even worse.” Alya commented. 

“What?” Marinette asked. It was starting. Her energy was beginning to slip. “I just didn’t get much sleep last night.”   
“Marinette, you used that excuse last time. What’s wrong?” 

The superheroine averted her eyes. “Hey, what’s going on with Ladybug?” 

Alya immediately dropped the topic. Her amber eyes beamed with excitement. “Ladybug was seen last night kissing. Chat. Noir. Can you believe it? Ladynoir is real! Scoop!” 

Marinette wanted to laugh, but she hurt too much. “Ladynoir? Since when is that a thing?” 

“Ladynoir?” A voice rang out. Marinette slowly turned around, her head dizzy from sleep deprivation. It was Adrien, his eyes full of curiosity. “I heard they got together.” 

“Seriously? How come I never heard that name?” Marinette asked. Ladynoir? What kind of name is that? She was on the edge of blushing. 

Alya shrugged. “It never came up. Anyway, my views on Ladybug is in-.” The school bell cut her off. The students scrambled to their seats. 

Mrs. Bustier walked in, half the students asleep. Marinette felt weak and fatigued. Her energy was drained, with the painful fractured ribs. She was dizzy, and wanted to go home. 

“Good Morning. Today we will be learning about the symbolism and themes in The Catcher in the Rye. We’ll…” The woman began to discuss the topic, her green eyes switching to each student. After 30 minutes into the class, Marinette felt dizzy. Her hand shot up in the air. “Yes, Marinette?” The teacher asked. 

“May I go to the restroom?” The superheroine asked. 

“Yes, you may. You might want to go to the nurse, you look unwell.” Marinette exited her seat, the pain in her chest taking a toll. She was halfway to the door before her head became extremely light-headed. “Marinette!” The teacher yelled. The last thing the girl remembered was a pair of warm hands around her waist before everything turned black.


	6. Standing Back Up

The world was dark. Marinette woke up with, surprisingly, no pain. Her blue eyes glanced at her surroundings. This was not reality. This was a dream. A large sunstone building stood above, casting a shadow over the superheroine. A vast desert laid across, with two palm trees dancing in the wind. The most curious thing, was two sandstone carved statues that were set like giants with intricate details and engravings. They were two people, ones that looked extremely familiar. The first one was a woman, her hair in neat bun with red ribbon. She wore the same spotted pattern as Ladybug, in glistening armor and yoyo at her side. The second statue was a man, with a baton and a large mask. Ladybug and Chat Noir, Marinette thought. 

A figure stood in the distance, and Marinette suddenly hesitated. She didn’t know what this place was, or who was sauntering towards her. The figure came closer, and the superheroine recognized her: Ladybug. Something told her she was ancient, the beginning, the first ladybug. The woman’s deep blue eyes were weathered and wise, and she held a intent stare at Marinette. The girl felt incredibly uncomfortable, and looked down. To Marinette’s surprise, she was wearing a silk white dress. What the-

“Ladybug. I have been expecting you.” The woman said. “We need your help.” 

Marinette scratched her head uncertainly. “We?” Who are you?” She asked. The woman chuckled. Abruptly, a myriad of figures appeared. There were all Ladybugs. 

“This is we. Every Ladybug that has come to be. I am Adria, the first Ladybug. We need your help.” 

Marinette looked around, “What do you need my help with?” 

“The miraculous is dying. We must stop it.” Adria explained. 

“How?” 

“If the miraculous of creation dies, reality will cease to exist. The power of all the miraculouses combined can stop it.” 

“All miraculouses?” Marinette widened her eyes. All the miraculouses! That would take too much time. Besides, Hawkmoth, how would he agree? Even if he did-

“Ladybug. We are relying on you to gather them. Do this soon, or all of creation will die. Good luck.” Adria told her. 

“Wait!” The superheroine cried. “How do I-” Everything went dark. 

O o O

Marinette woke up, gasping for air. The pain in her chest was strong, and she quickly looked at her surroundings. The girl was in a hospital, a monitor beeping continuously. Dressed in a hospital gown, her head felt heavy. “Hello, Marinette. Are you feeling okay?” A deep voice questioned. Marinette looked up, and found a pair of chocolate brown eyes full of concern staring at her. It was a man, who wore a lab coat, which told the superheroine that he was the doctor. 

“What-What happened?” She asked weakly. 

“You fainted. You have a small concussion, and several fractured ribs. Also, you are incredibly sleep deprived with a few bruises. But after a week, you should be able to go home.” The doctor explained. A week! Marinette couldn’t wait that long! She needed to find all the miraculouses, and somehow save all of creation. What was she going to do?

“A-a week? Can’t we speed this recovery thing up?” 

The doctor laughed. “Sorry, recovery takes time. And with your injuries, you need all the time in the world. Say, what caused this?”

The girl panicked. She couldn’t tell anyone about the fight. “Um...I-I was…” 

“Honey, oh my god, are you okay? We were so worried about you.” Sabrine said, entering the room with her husband. Marinette sighed with relief, no ridiculous story to make up yet. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She answered. 

“Fractured ribs! Concussion! Marinette, what were you doing? Gang fights?!” Her dad exclaimed. 

“I-I was..um...walking home, and I...d-didn’t notice the stairs.” Marinette lied, “And you can sort of see what happened there.” Her parents took a long glance at each other, and a small smile was plastered on their face. 

“That’s my Marinette. Always madly clumsy!” Her dad chuckled. The superheroine rolled her eyes and tugged at her bandages. 

“Marinette,” Sabrine interrupted, “Why did you hide this from us? These injuries could’ve gotten worse.” 

The lie was once again so easy, yet the words stabbed her soul. “I didn’t want you to think I was that clumsy! It’s embarrassing!” 

Marinette’s parents grinned. “Well, we’re just glad you’re alright.” Her mother injected. “We’ll leave you alone. You have some visitors.” 

The familiar face of Alya appeared, along with Nino and..Adrien. “Yo girl, what happened to you?” 

“I fell down the stairs.” Her friends beamed with amusement. 

“Really?” Adrien wondered. “These injuries look far worse. Almost if you’d been in a fight.” His bright green eyes widened, as if he realized a certain truth. “I-I have to go. I’m glad you’re okay Marinette.” The boy stuttered, his face turning red. What was that about? Marinette asked herself. 

“So,” The superheroine asked Nino and Alya, “What’s been going on with you two?” 

Both teenagers gazed at each other. “We-we went on a date.” 

Marinette squealed with delight. Nino and Alya were always meant for each other, and she was saddened when their first date led to nothing. “That’s awesome!” She exclaimed. “I wanted you two together.”

“Really? That’s so cool.” Nino added. Alya’s amber eyes were filled of happiness. 

“Well, girl, I’m glad you’re okay. We have to go though.” Alya retorted. 

Marinette shrugged. “That’s okay. I’ll just be here.” 

As her friends left, the superheroine felt her thoughts of panic teeming within her mind. What was she going to do? All the miraculouses she needed to find, or creation will be destroyed! She can’t just sit here, not when Paris..no the world is at stake.


	7. Beyond the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Identity Reveal!

Adrien/Chat Noir’s P.O.V

Ladybug. His lady. Was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He always liked Marinette as a friend. She was sweet, kind, and determined. Ladybug was strong, brave, and well..determined. Both women were strong-willed, and beautiful in their own way. And..he loved the girl behind the mask no matter what. 

But the reveal was still shocking. How could have he been so stupid?! Ladybug and Marinette both had the same beautiful blue eyes and dark hair, and were not feeling well. As soon as Adrien realized the parallels, he was appalled. The question was of course, what was he going to do now? The answer was nowhere to be found. 

The cat rested on a black roof of Paris, his bright green eyes gazing at the stars. A small chill was in the air, lacing its fingers around Adrien. Another peaceful night, he remarked to himself. Too peaceful. For two weeks, patrol was insanely quiet. The blissful state was delightful at first, but the boy couldn’t help but feel suspicious. Hawkmoth’s akumas were inactive, and Adrien wondered what he was up to next. What if no more akumas came? Then what? Ladybug and Chat Noir..would they retire? These questions left a sinking feeling in Adrien. What was-

Adrien was cut off by the arrival of Ladybug….er...Marinette. She sat down beside him, a small yelp of pain heard from her. “Hey,” the girl greeted, “How’s it going?” 

Chat Noir couldn’t help himself. “I met a girl today in the hospital. She had some nasty injuries. Think her name was...Marinette. Know her?” 

He felt Ladybug tense. “I-I do know her. We are good friends. Fell down the stairs. Pretty nasty.” She replied. 

“The question is, my lady, shouldn’t you be in a hospital bed? Or should I say, Marinette?” 

The superheroine sighed. “How did you know?” 

“Same eye and hair color,” he answered, “And the injuries at the same time.” 

“Well, are you disappointed?” Ladybug asked. 

“Really? You should be disappointed of me! And anyways, I made a promise to love the girl under the mask no matter what.” Chat muttered a quick “Claws In,” and soon he found himself as Adrien Agreste. “Se-”

“Adrien!? Wow, you’re Chat Noir? Why would I be disappointed?” Marinette exclaimed. 

“Because...I’m nothing but a model. I do nothing but smile at a picture!” 

“That’s not true. You are kind, smart, and considerate. Me? I’m a total klutz! And have you seen my grades? I’m certainly worse!” Chat felt his face warm. 

“No, I’m worse! You’re Ladybug, the strongest and kindest girl in the world!” The cat answered. 

“Are you kidding me? Ladybug is nothing compared to Chat Noir!” 

“I once got a man akumatized because I lied about our relationship!” cried Chat. 

“I once got a girl akumatized because I was jealous!” Ladybug shouted. 

“I’m worse! I did things you wouldn’t believe!

“Stop it! I’m worse!

“I’m worse!

“I’m worser!” 

“I’m worse times infinity!” The two laughed, their chuckles heard across all of Paris. “We..” Marinette struggled to say with laughter, “are so stupid!” Ladybug and Chat Noir gasped for air, themselves tired and breathless from laughing. 

“I don’t care what you did. I care about you.” Adrien muttered. 

Marinette’s face turned as red as her suit. “I care about you too But you should. I mean I’m-.” 

She was cut off by Adrien’s lips to hers. He gently stroked her cheek, and Marinette soon found herself lost in his beautiful green eyes. “I love you, my lady, with all your horrible things and flaws.” 

“I love you, kitty, with all your horrible things and flaws.” 

O o O

After staring at the stars, more specifically, Marinette, Adrien stood up. “Marinette, you need to go back to the hospital.” 

“What?” Marinette answered. “I’m fine. I just needed some-” 

“You’re not fine! You passed out and went to the hospital! You call that fine?!” 

“Adr-” Ladybug started.

“And look at you! You look so pale! And your eyes...they’re not bright blue, they’re dull and panicked. Look at you!” 

“Stop!” Marinette cried, quieting Adrien’s panic attack. “You’re right! I’m not fine. But look at you, Chat! Adrien! You’re freaking out!” 

“Over you!”   
“Yes, and you don’t need to! I’m going to be-” 

“Fine?” That word felt wrong. Fine was an overstatement. Marinette knew that. Adrien knew that. So why was the word used so often? “My lady, I’m going to be freaking out over you until the day I die. Or when you….” die. 

His lady looked away. “Adrien, there’s something I have to tell you.” 

“Okay. What is it?” Chat Noir asked, the worry and curiosity failing to hide in his voice. 

Ladybug took a deep breath. “I’m going to die.”


	8. Falling with You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please note that I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the characters. Zagtoon does.

Marinette/Ladybug’s POV

I’m going to die. Those words sounded wrong and surreal, yet the truth is never right. She never really thought about dying. She was teenager, worrying more about school and saving Paris. Well, one of those things was not for a teenager to worry about. When Marinette became Ladybug, she never thought about dying. But here she was, dying and trying to keep Adrien from exploding from panic. 

“What?!” Adrien screamed. 

“Yeah, well, you see...um…” 

“And you’re just okay with this?!” 

Marinette sighed. “Yes, I’m not some weak girl crying about the fact that I’m going to-” 

“Don’t say it.” Her kitty warned. 

“Look, I have more important things to worry about.”

“Like what?! What is more important than your own life?” 

“Other people’s lives! The world! Yours! There are millions of lives more important than mine. And-And I need to save them!” 

“You don’t need to catch everyone when they fall! Sometimes, you need to catch yourself before you fall.” Adrien told her. 

“Listen to you! We’re superheroes, we don’t get to catch ourselves. We need to catch others. That’s what we do!” Marinette argued. 

“Besides, how are you going to...” Adrien asked. Marinette knew what he was going to say, and the word was poisonous. Die. 

“The miraculous will continue to steal my energy until there is none left.” The superheroine explained. 

“Is-is that why you look like that?” Adrien inquired. Marinette sighed. She had to admit, she did look awful. The girl nodded. 

“Yeah.” 

“How are we going to save you?” The cat asked. 

“We can’t worry about that now. We need to focus on saving every-”

“Why? Not everyone is in danger, Marinette!” 

“Wrong. See, my miraculous is the miraculous of creation. If it is dying, then all of creation is dying too. Everyone will die, because reality will cease to exist. We need to save everyone!” 

Adrien’s eyes widened. Then, he frowned. “And when were you planning on telling me this? Did you think you could do this on your own?!” 

“I-I” Marinette replied, “I didn’t think anyone could help. Adria said only I could do this!” 

“Adria? Who’s she?” Her kitty cried. 

The superheroine began to tell him about her strange dream, with Adria, the first ladybug. Adrien merely nodded, his bright green eyes full of concern and determination. “Marinette, seriously, when were you going to tell me?” 

Marinette stayed silent. Honestly, she never truly thought about it. “Seriously! Marinette, you should have told me about this!”

“Why? Why Adrien? What could you have done? Not even Master Fu has an answer!” The girl shouted back. At all of the things, this is Adrien’s reaction. The world is ending, and Adrien wants to point fingers at Marinette for keeping this is a secret! Boys, Marinette thought, rolling her eyes. 

“Yeah,” Adrien retorted. He put his hands on Marinette’s shoulders. “But we’re partners! We figure this out, and save the day! But being partners means we do it together! Being partners mean not being alone, and having someone to catch you when you fall! It means that we don’t keep secrets from one another, and that we help each other back up. We’re partners, which means that if we are doing this, we are doing this together!” 

Ladybug glanced down. Then in a small voice, she whispered, “Okay.” 

“Hey,” Adrien said softly. “We’re going to get through this.” He kissed her forehead, and hugged her. 

Marinette looked up, and smiled. “I know.” Because I have you, she added silently. 

O o O

Marinette finally agreed to go back to the hospital. The hunt for Tikki was tricky. The superheroine scoured each empty room of the hospital, and even yelled “Tikki, spots on!” repeatedly throughout the hallways (where she got a few weird looks, yet no one bothered to put her back in her room). Finally, she found an empty room where the red kwami was sleeping soundly.  
The comfy sheets of the hospital bed masked the pain only a little bit. Marinette felt weak. She felt as if her soul was deprived of energy, and a sweet song was calling her to sleep. The miraculous. Master Fu said Marinette would feel tired….and knew she was going to die. The superheroine’s mind tensed, and felt butterflies in her stomach. Any normal teenage girl about to die would panic, but Marinette didn’t feel anything. She waited for the icy hands of fear and anxiety to take her, but they didn’t arrive. Instead, the idea of dying seemed like nothing. It was barely a weight on the girl’s shoulders, seeming more like a small realization than a fate in the future. But what about Adrien? Marinette asked herself.  
He would be devastated. His mother disappeared, and his father...was not kind. Adrien would be...fine. He had his friends. But not Marinette. Not Ladybug. No one would be fine. The world was going to end, but not on Ladybug and Chat Noir’s watch. They would find a way, as partners. Together.  
Tikki was sound asleep, looking peacefully. Marinette often wondered how she could be so cheerful and optimistic. Her kwami was supposedly the most ancient force of the universe, far older than destruction. She must’ve seen wars and horrors to haunt one for ages. Yet, here she was, sleeping more happily than Marinette, a young teenage girl. But, the question that needed to be answered the most, was what was Tikki going to become? Master Fu said she would be human, but what would that mean? If the miraculous was dying, shouldn’t Tikki be dying too? Unless, she was once more than the miraculous...more than creation itself. Who is Tikki?  
Marinette pushed those thoughts aside. Was she distrusting Tikki, her friend and kwami? The superheroine shook her head in disgust, and tried to fall asleep. But she couldn’t, because Marinette felt her soul grow restless, and weak. She could feel a tiny bit of life leave her body, and Marinette knew: she wouldn’t survive long. She was dying.


	9. Finding the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that there is some medical terms that may be wrong. I am not an expert, nor a doctor. This is solely for fanfiction. Please tolerate it. I enjoy writing this fanfiction, and every detail will not be correct. Thank you.

Two Weeks Later

“I don’t understand. Your injuries, they aren’t healing.” The doctor said, a puzzled look plastered on his face. It was early morning, and Marinette woke up with bright light in her eyes. The pain in her ribs was like her body was on fire, and she felt weak. The miraculous. 

Marinette lightly shrugged, with a small grasp of pain. “Well, maybe they take time.” She said. 

“Yes, I do realize bones take time to heal, yet it has been two weeks! I should see some growth. How is your pain, Marinette?”

Marinette gritted her teeth. “Like my chest is on fire.” It wasn’t a lie. The pain was like a wildfire, spreading through her body. It’s been two weeks, and the miraculous hadn’t done anything. And no akumas anywhere…  
That was beginning to panic the superheroine. Hawkmoth has never been this inactive for this long, and it made Marinette think hard about what was going on. She need answers, but where was his hideout? Maybe-

She was cut off by the doctor. “We’ll change your pain medication. And Marinette, do you eat well?”

“What?”

The doctor smiled weakly. “Nutrition is key to a healthy body. And a healthy body is key to healing well.”

“Well, my family owns a bakery, so you can guess from there. But I do eat healthy!” The superheroine exclaimed. 

The doctor nodded. “Okay. How about exercise? Are you active regularly?” Marinette wanted to laugh. She was Ladybug of Paris! The superheroine climbed rooftops regularly. 

“Yes, I-uh-run a lot.” Marinette responded. 

“Then, how about sleep? You look like all your energy been sucked out of you. No offense.” 

“I sleep okay. No offense taken.” Marinette asked. 

The doctor was utterly bewildered. Then, he narrowed his eyes. “I’ll run a few more tests.” 

O o O   
Ladybug landed at the edge of a black rooftop. It was night, with the sky faint of stars. It was dark, and she could see no light. The pain was barely noticeable, thanks to the doctor’s new medication. She knew of course why her bones weren’t healing, because she was dying. It wouldn’t be long now, which meant time was running out. Marinette needed to find the miraculouses, quickly, starting with Hawkmoth’s.   
No akumas. No attacks. Everything was...peaceful. As if Paris was a serene sea, the big tide about to hit it fast. Hawkmoth was up to something, Marinette decided. Usually, akumas happen four times a week, yet there has been none for a month. She needed to find the man, fast. He needed to hand his miraculous over. But where was he?” She didn’t know. Chat didn’t know. And did anyone know?  
Chat Noir showed up, right behind her. He was grinning like a idiot, a lovestruck one. Marinette offered him a weak smile. “You, my lady, should be in hospital healing. Not out here.” 

Ladybug sighed with annoyance. “Well, guess what? I’m not healing! It’s been two weeks, and nothing has happened. You want to know why? Because how can I heal when I’m dying!” 

Adrien’s bright green eyes looked away. After some silence, he spoke. “Yeah, I don’t know how to help you. I really don’t. But we will figure this out.” 

“Okay, let’s start now. Hawkmoth-” Marinette was cut off. 

“Now? You’re barely keeping it together.” Adrien interrupted. 

“It doesn’t matter. Now, Hawkmoth, what is he up to? There hasn’t been any akumas in days.” 

“I don’t know,” the cat answered, “but we need to figure it out, fast.” 

“Okay, let’s see. He has to have some window or something that lets him see all of Paris. Or, maybe…” Ladybug thought out loud. 

“What? We can’t just keep guessing.” Chat argued. 

“We need to go. Now.” Ladybug began to stand up. 

“What?! Where?!” Adrien bolted up, full of alarm and anxiety. 

“Master Fu.” 

O o O

The couple sat uncomfortably in Master Fu’s house. His face was stoic when Ladybug and Chat Noir. He sat patiently when they arrived, even when it was the middle of the night. His brown weathered eyes full of acceptance. Now, Marinette and Adrien were sitting across from him, with an awkward silence hanging in the air. 

“So,” Adrien broke the silence, “It’s paw-some to meet you, Master Fu.” He smiled lightly at his pun, looking satisfied. Marinette rolled her eyes. 

“Master Fu, could you tell us where Hawkmoth is?” Marinette asked. 

Master Fu thought for a moment. “Perhaps. I could try an ancient miraculous mechanism. However, it requires something rather..difficult.” 

“What?” Adrien inquired, his voice full of horror. 

“The little bit of energy of your kwamis, with..your own.” Marinette sighed. She was exhausted already from the stupid miraculous. How much did all this miraculous How much more could she take? Adrien glanced worriedly at her. 

“Marinette. Can I call you Mari?” The superheroine nodded. “Can you handle this? I mean-” 

Marinette put on the mask of Ladybug. Strong. Confident. But she didn't believe her words. “I will handle it.” Her cat didn’t look convinced. 

“Let’s begin.” Master Fu said. 

O o O

Adrien/Chat Noir’s P.O.V.

“Remind me how this spell is going to work?” Adrien murmured. Master Fu had all their kwamis and themselves seated in a circle. The cat was more concerned about his lady. Her injuries were not healing, and she was not at her best. Would she be alright?  
Adrien already lost his mom...his warm and loving father was gone. His friends were still here. But the love of his life? Could he handle that? Adrien didn’t know.   
“Each kwami can sense another kwami’s aura,” Master Fu explained. “If we take the two most powerful forces: creation and destruction, we can strengthen a kwami’s power to sense the kwami’s aura. So great, that they can sense the exact location of where the holder is.” 

Mari smiled. “That’s great! Will Tikki and Plagg be alright?” 

The red kwami flew up to her holder. “Never fear Marinette, I will be fine. And Plagg-” 

“Will be fine. As long as I get my camembert.” Plagg interrupted. Adrien sighed with irritation. Sometimes, his kwami was so….annoying at times. 

“Adrien…?” The superheroine asked. 

The boy put a hand on her shoulder. “I will be alright. Don’t worry. Will you?” Marinette looked up at him, and nodded. Though, her bright bluebell eyes said otherwise. They were dull and tired, but full of strength and determination. It was amazing how Ladybug...Marinette could do that. Be tired and determined at the same time. It was one of the many things Adrien loved about her. 

“Okay. Please close your eyes, and focus on something. Your mind will not be good distracted.” Master Fu ordered. All of holders with their kwamis closed their eyes, with Adrien thinking of her. Marinette. She was something he could focus on.   
Master Fu started chanting, and soon Adrien felt strange. A pair of ancient icy hands, full of fire and fury grabbed at him. His energy was like a rope, being tugged at by a mysterious force. The boy was exhausted, but not too much. Finally the chanting stopped, with gasps of pain traveling past Adrien’s ears. Mari!  
The girl laid on the ground, her body pale and cold. Yet, she was breathing. Barely. “Mari!   
Please, oh my god. Are you okay?” 

Tikki dashed over to her. “She’ll be alright. She just needs...wait, Marinette?! Marinette!” Her red body was in a state of panic. 

“What’s wrong with her? MASTER FU! Please!” Adrien demanded. 

“Er...Adrien, she is dying. Her body has reached...a state of-” 

“A state of what?! Tell me!” 

“A coma.”


	10. Staying Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please note that there may be some medical things that I could have gotten wrong. Please forgive me, and know that this fanfiction. Not everything will be perfect. Please enjoy!

Marinette stood on a sea of sand. She was in the same place as before, with Adria and the other Ladybugs. But this time, it was different. The sandstatures were crumbling, and the palm trees laid like sleeping giants. What happened? Marinette asked herself. 

Adria stood across from her, with a mournful and worried look. Her deep blue eyes were beginning to fade. “What’s happening?” Marinette questioned, her voice full of bewilderment and panic. 

“As the miraculous is dying, its legacy will die as well. All the Ladybugs, including me and you, will be the first to die. This place...is the sanction of this legacy. It has begun to fade, as will other realms.” Adria said. 

“Why am I here again? I need to get back, and get Hawkmoth’s miraculous!” Marinette cried. 

“In medical terms, your energy included oxygen. That ancient spell you did, prevented oxygen from going into your brain. Mentally, the soul has a insurance. It will stay dominant until it has healed.” The ancient told her. 

“So,” the superheroine said, “What does that mean? And what should I do?” 

Adria sighed. “Ladybug, you are in a coma. You may choose to stay, with only 2 months left to live. Or, you may choose to move on, and let a new Ladybug take your place. You have only a little time before this decision must be made. Choose wisely.” 

Marinette’s eyes widened. “What?” But Adria was gone, and the girl was left with a fateful and horrendous decision before her. Should she stay, or should she die?

O o O

The wait for Marinette’s medical results was torture. Adrien was out of his mind, trying to stay calm. He didn’t know what to tell everyone. What? That Marinette’s energy was being sucked out by the force of creation and an ancient magic spell? Yeah, like everyone would believe him. Marinette’s clumsiness wouldn’t save her this time. The doctor would notice that there would be no head trauma.   
And what would people think of Adrien? He was the one who brought Marinette to the hospital. What would people think of that? Or, maybe the fact that an injured girl sneaked out of the hospital in the middle of the night? He could tell the truth, but that was a conversation Marinette needed to handle. So, he would lie.   
Mari’s parents walked up to Adrien, tears streaming down their faces. “W-what happened?” Sabrine stuttered.   
The words were so easy. “I-I don’t know. I went to go to the hospital, to go check on Mari-Marinette.” Adrien lied.   
“What were you doing here late at night?” Mari’s father, Tom asked. His eyes were full of protectiveness and love.   
“I couldn’t go earlier because of my piano lessons. So, I went later at night. Visiting hours were still open. Anyways, I fell asleep. And-and when I woke up, she was gone! I ran through the hallways, and finally found Marinette passed out on the floor. That’s when…” Adrien said. The lies were so easy, it was eerie. Mari’s parents nodded, convinced.   
“Okay,” Sabrine said, “I-I believe you.   
The doctor came in, with a clipboard. He looked sorrowful. “It appears Marinette is in a coma. Not enough oxygen went to her brain. And her energy levels...very low. Marinette’s body is not healing, nor is it working properly. She’s….”  
“What?” Tom demanded. “She’s what?”   
The doctor bit his lip. “Let’s check back later. Right now, you need to sit down and rest. Your daughter-”   
“Don’t give me any of that crap.” Sabrine surprisingly said. There was a fire in her eyes. “What is happening to our daughter?!”   
“If there is no treatment to this. It appears Marinette will...die.” 

O o O 

Marinette laid on the sand. A piercing wind howled against her ears. The heat was hard, haunting her. Should she stay, with only a little time to live? Or should she die right now? The answer should be simple. Stay. Live her life. Try to save the world. Did the spell work? She’d hoped Adrien was working now on finding Hawkmoth.   
Or maybe...she should just die. A real Ladybug would probably solved this problem by now. She was nothing...but a failure. Why did Adrien love her? Why did anyone like her? She was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, clumsy, a stuttering mess.   
But what would Ladybug do? She wouldn’t be stuck here, throwing pity-parties to herself. She would put on the mask. Of confidence. Of strength. But Marinette wasn’t truly Ladybug. She was just a teenage girl, using a fake mask of confidence. So she should die. The next Ladybug could solve this problem.   
Suddenly, a flashing light appeared. Soon, Marinette could see Adrien. Holding her cold hard hand. “Please...Mari. I can’t lose you. I can’t let you go….please.” He started to cry. The repeating sound of the monitor stabbed Marinette’s heart.   
“They told me to let you go. But..I-I can’t. You’re the love of my life. And I don’t care if you Marinette or Ladybug. Just..come back to me. Please don’t fall. Stand back up.”   
The girl felt the squeeze of his hand on hers. A surge of warmth and comfort went through her. It was decided. She would fight and live for two months. For the world. For him. For him, she would stay. 

“Adria! I’m going to stay! What do I do?” Marinette shouted. 

The first and ancient Ladybug appeared. “A wise choice. But, only you can wake yourself up. And that, is a challenge greater than saving the world.” 

O o O 

Stand back up. Adrien held Mari’s hand, so small and fragile. But he knew that she was strong, and had to believe...no she will get through this. Why...why did she do this? Adrien should have stopped her, he should have noticed. No, blaming himself wouldn’t get anywhere.   
Mari’s parents were a mess. They tried to keep a straight face, but there were tears. Now, they were in the waiting room, passed out from exhaustion and stress.   
“Psst.” A small voice said. It was Tikki, Ladybug’s kwami. “The spell worked. We need to go and get his miraculous.”   
“Don’t you care? About Marinette. We should be here, with her! Not out there!” Adrien shouted.   
Tikki’s eyes were full of understanding and...sadness. Adrien suddenly felt guilty, as he forgot that Marinette was her friend. And..she was dying. But she did not flinch from the tone of the cat’s voice. “Yes...I know. I love her. You love her. But right now, we need to save the world. Then, we can save her. It’s what Marinette would have wanted. Now, let’s go. Plagg is ready. Are you?” 

O o O 

Chat Noir leaped from building to building. Hawkmoth’s akumas would end. His reign of terror would end. Finally Paris would be peaceful. But, Adrien had to wonder. What would life be for Ladybug and Chat Noir?  
Adrien couldn’t think about that. He had to get Hawkmoth’s miraculous. For the world. For his friends. For her. And after this was done, he would save Marinette.   
The building was large, with a stain glass window. Like...a butterfly..no, an akuma. Chat Noir found an entrance, and barged through the door with his silver baton. He quickly dashed up the towers of stairs, and found the very top room. Hawkmoth’s lair.   
The room was dark and eerie. The stain-glassed window offered a beautiful view of Paris, the city so small and precious. It cast a shadow in the middle. Where Hawkmoth was. 

He stood straight, not moving. Like a statue. A thousand butterflies teemed around him, akumas waiting for their next victim. Hawkmoth was so still, with his cane kept close. As if he was waiting. Waiting for someone to take him. He turned painfully slow around. “Ah, Chat Noir. I’ve been expecting you.”


	11. Accepting the Truth

“What do I have to do?” Marinette asked. She was expecting the worst, but the girl would face it. No matter what. 

Adria stepped forward. “To stay, you must accept the truth. Your truth.” Her blue eyes had a hint of sorrow, but a fire that burned ancient and old. 

“Okay. What is my truth?” The superheroine asked. 

“You misunderstand. I cannot show you your truth. You must find it. I wish you luck, Ladybug.” Adria told her. 

“Wait!” Marinette cried. “How do I find my truth?!” Her voice echoed across the desert, with no sight of Adria. She slumped down in despair. Until, a blinding light appeared. The sea of sand was no more, and soon, Marinette was in..well..Paris.   
The Eiffel Tower was a giant, a massive beacon in the sky. Buildings lined streets under a clear blue sky. People spoke in hushed whispers. “What?” Marinette breathed. She was wearing her normal everyday clothes, but somehow, this Paris was a dream. It wasn’t real. Something felt wrong.   
“Hey,” a quiet and warm voice said. Marinette turned around. It was Adrien, his warm blond hair beaming in the sunlight. His hand rested on her shoulder, so soft and comforting. But something felt wrong. It was his eyes. The boy’s green eyes were not bright and shining, but rather dull and dark. This wasn’t real. Her Adrien would be smiling with bright green eyes shining with happiness.  
“Adrien?” Marinette said. “What’s happening?”   
“Don’t you remember Mari? Our official first date! It’s going to be tail-rrific!” Adrien answered, flaunting a bouquet of flowers. Marinette couldn't help but blush.   
“Where are we going?”   
Adrien held out his hand, and Marinette took it. “You’ll see.” Just as the two were about to whisk off on an adventure, Marinette saw something. A little girl, about 8 was near a moving car. Without thinking, the superheroine pushed the child out of the way, and felt a gasping pain. The car had hit her instead.   
“Mari! Oh my god. Someone call an ambulance. Now!” Adrien yelled. He whispered more softly, “Hey, you’re going to be okay. Hey, just take deep breaths. Okay, stay-”   
Marinette said weakly, “Is-is the girl...okay?”   
“Yeah, she’s fine. You saved her.” I saved her. Marinette thought. Good. But, if this was a dream, would she truly die? 

O o O 

“Hawkmoth.” Chat Noir said. “I must be too predictable.” 

The man slowly breathed. But he did not move. “Yes, I’ve been watching you. Where’s Ladybug? You should know, you’re her boytoy.” 

“Ladybug is..busy. But, I think you know why I’m here.” Adrien said. He ignored the harsh insults of Hawkmoth. 

“Yes, of course. My miraculous. To stop the akumas, I presume.” 

“Yeah. But we haven’t seen any akumas in weeks. What’s your plan, Hawkmoth?” 

Hawkmoth lightly chuckled. “No akumas in weeks. And your first thought is he’s up to something? Can’t you be normal people and just go take a vacation?” 

“No. We’re superheroes. Why? Why no akumas?” 

“For a superhero, you are a fool. Look at me. Chat Noir. Look at me. Have you noticed that I can’t move?” He was right of course. Hawkmoth hadn’t moved since Adrien got there. Why?

“What does that mean? Why can’t you move?” Chat Nor inquired, his voice full of demand. 

“My miraculous. Ever since I transformed 3 weeks ago, I’m stuck. Like in a bubble..or” 

“A cocoon.” Chat Noir interrupted. 

“Yes, if you like. My akumas only float around. And I can’t do anything.” 

“If you’re in a cocoon, what are you turning into?” 

“I do not know. But-” Hawkmoth was cut off by Chat Noir. The superhero went to snatch the miraculous. Yet, a myriad of akumas punched him back. Hawkmoth laughed. “You think you can just grab my miraculous? I may not be able to do anything, but something else can.” 

Chat Noir was breathing hard. “Please..just list-” 

“Why? Why would I listen to you? You think taking my miraculous is easy? Let’s see how wrong you are” 

O o O 

Marinette woke up in a hospital bed. She was sick of this place. A constant remainder of her injuries. She stood up, and surprisingly, felt no pain. Of course, this wasn’t real. But, then why did the girl feel pain when the car hit her? She didn’t know.   
Across the room stood Adrien, his face stained with tears and relief. “Hey, you’re awake. I’m so glad you’re alive!”   
Marinette spoke softly, “Yeah. Sorry about ruining our first date.”   
Adrien smiled. “It’s fine. You saved that girl. That’s worth more than a movie. You’re a hero, Mari.” But that wasn’t true. It was Ladybug who was a hero. Marinette was nothing but a clumsy, stupid-  
Adrien lightly touched her cheek, his face so close to her. “No. I mean it. Ladybug is strong, determined, brave, and selfless. And so are you. I see it when you’re class president. I see it everyday. And when you pushed that girl out of the way, I knew. You’re both Ladybug and Marinette. And I love that girl behind the mask. It’s the truth.”   
Truth. Marinette was Ladybug. And Ladybug was Marinette. The girl realized that she didn’t think she was worthy. That she was nothing, and Ladybug was a fake mask she wore. But that wasn’t true. “You must accept your truth”, Adria’s words rang in her ears.   
“Was that my truth?!” Marinette cried. Adrien gave her a weird look. “Please, tell me. I accept it! I accept my truth. Can I go home?”   
“Wha-” Her cat was cut off by a blinding light. It was Adria, her blue eyes full of acceptance and fire.   
“Yes, Ladybug. But, there is one more truth I have to show you.” The scene changed from a hospital bed to Paris. But it was awful. The Eiffel Tower was in ruins, and the sky was bright red. Fires laid across the streets, with people injured on the ground. This wasn’t Paris. This was...hell.   
“What?” Marinette said. This had to be a dream. She wanted to wake up now.   
Adria turned towards her. Her face was engulfed with sadness. “This is Paris. Two months from now. This is the future.” 

O o O 

“Look, I don’t have-” Chat Noir cried out in pain as akumas lashed towards him. 

Hawkmoth was smiling. Beaming with joy as he watched from the sidelines. He was doing nothing but standing still as Adrien was being destroyed. 

Having no time to recover, Adrien quickly jumped out of the way. He could feel the blood on his lips. The superhero threw his silver baton across a wave of akumas, The butterflies flew out of the way, and Chat groaned in frustration. “Stop!” He held out his hand to block the butterflies. Suddenly, everything stopped. The akumas were stuck in the air, and Hawkmoth’s face was frozen in a grin. 

Chat could feel his eyes widen. What? A new power maybe? He didn’t know, but everything was frozen in the air. Yet, he couldn’t dwell on it. No time. “Listen, Hawkmoth. We need your miraculous. Not just for stopping your akumas. We need to save the world.” 

Everything unfreezed. “Why...why would I believe you?” Hawkmoth said. Chat could hear the fear and hate in his voice. 

“Because...I have someone I love dying. Why else would we try to find you now, and not any other day?” Hawkmoth didn’t look convinced. He narrowed his eyes. “Fine, you don’t believe me? I’ll find someone else. Because there is a bunch of other innocent people who will!” Chat exclaimed, frustrated. He started to walk away. 

“Wait.” Hawkmoth breathed. Adrien stopped, and slowly looked back. “Give me proof. And then I’ll give you my miraculous. Find me evidence that the world is ending.” 

Adrien sighed. What proof was he going to give? Mari? No, he couldn’t risk her identity being revealed. Then what? He bit his lip. “Fine.” The cat said flatly. 

“That’s it? Where’s my proof?” 

“That wasn’t my proof! Here, ask your kwami. They ought to know.” 

Chat could hear hushed whispers. “Nooroo, is it true?” There was a silence in between. “What?” More silence. “Fine.”   
Hawkmoth looked up at Chat Noir. “Fine. Here.” The world seemed so unreal as Hawkmoth detransformed. So unreal as Chat Noir saw the miraculous in his own hand. Like a dream. But Adrien soon wanted to wake up. Because it was a nightmare, as Chat got a glimpse at who was behind the mask. His heart broke as he whispered the words: “Father?” 

O o O 

“W-what?” Marinette stuttered as she paced around the broken city of Paris. Hell. That is what this place really was. Not Paris. Hell. 

“This is the future. T-” Adria’s calm voice was cut off by a panicking Marinette. 

“No. no. I heard you the first time. What happened?” Marinette’s voice was more of a demand rather than a question. She once made a promise to the city of Paris. No matter what. Ladybug and Chat Noir will do anything in our power to keep you safe. And...she failed. The city of Paris was in ruins. The promise was nothing more than words, a broken saying full of emptiness. 

“I do not know. Regardless, you must accept this truth. Your city in ruins. You must accept-” 

“No!” Ladybug cried. “I won’t. I can’t just accept this. There’s a way to fix this, right?” Adria’s blue eyes were full of regret and sadness. She looked away, and suddenly, disappeared. Marinette groaned. “Wait! Don’t just leave me here!”   
Marinette stood in silence as she watched her broken city. Wind howled against her ears, the heat laced on her hands. She wanted to cry, to sob so hard, but she couldn’t. As if her tears were already spent. The superheroine covered her face with her hands in anguish. Marinette stood there for a long time, until a voice called out. “Mari?”   
It was Adrien’s voice, one Marinette would recognize almost anywhere. She smiled, and turned around. Her smile faded. Adrien was cloaked with blood, his bright blond hair stained with red. He was in his regular clothes yet they were ripped. His eyes, however, were sparkling with love and relief. Her cat ran towards her, but he was limping.   
“You’re-you’re alive!” A strange noise was exerted from him. One of pain and happiness. He came running to her, his arms leaped out for a hug, until something hit him. A flash of purple. Marinette didn’t turn to look at the enemy, she dashed over to Adrien. He laid on the ground, grunting with pain. “Hey,” She gasped, “You’l-You’ll be alright. You’ll be fine.” The grunts of pain stopped. Adrien looked at her with confusion, and stood up. 

He glimpsed straight at her, narrowing his eyes. “Sorry, I can’t remember. Who are you?”


	12. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. Zagtoon does.

Marinette ran. And she didn’t look back. Not at Adrien. Who doesn’t even know who she was. The superheroine saved her tears, yet her heart...would be broken. This is what would happen in two months...the future? No. Marinette refused to accept it. She would find another way. She had to. But, then, how would she wake up? And save the world? How-

“I see you are panicked. Ladybug, you must understand,” Adria appeared, her voice such as ice. “This is the future. I cannot change this path. Nor can you.” 

Marinette flipped around. “But what about this future? It isn’t set in stone! I can change it!” She cried, trying to find hope. 

Adria stepped closer. “You do not know that. No one does. If you want to stay here, you must accept this future.” 

“But what about us? We’re superheroes! We have powers. We try to save the world. We change it. We make it a better place! Why can’t we do this for the future?” 

“Marinette.” Adria said softly. It was the first time she said her name. It sounded strange on her lips, like ice melting. “I understand. I truly do, but you must let go. I see that you will try, but somethings cannot change. Accept that you may try, but also accept that this a possible future. Just do that? Please.” That last word was a faint whisper, a plea. Please. She was hopeless, Marinette realized. As everyone was. They search for hope in the dark world, because they are human. A light that cannot brighten if there is no hope. 

“Fine.” The superheroine said. She would accept this truth, only for hope. Hope that she could change the future. And save Paris. “I accept this truth. But I will find another way.” Adria nodded, and started to walk away. 

“Wait! Adria!” Marinette shouted. “I just have one question. Why? Why is the miraculous dying?” 

Adria’s blue eyes turned dark. Full of trepidation and weariness. “Something is coming. I do not know what. But it is more powerful than creation and destruction. We are in great danger.” 

O o O 

“Father?” Adrien whispered. His voice wavered with horror as Hawkmoth detransformed. He didn’t notice the dialogue spoken by Adrien. His son. 

“Yes, yes. I’m Gabriel Agreste. Big surprise! Now move, and save the world. I do not want to die. Go!” Hawkmoth’s tone was one of his father’s. Stern. Cruel. Emotionless. But unlike Adrien, the simple boy trying to escape him, he was Chat Noir. He could run, run away from his father. Chat Noir had freedom. A life, where every choice was his own. And he did. Chat Noir ran.   
He ran under the stars, under the moon. The Eiffel Tower stood glistening in the background. Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste. His father. Shock engulfed his features. Soon disgust took over. A man so full of evil...related to him. But that evil...was gone. No more akumas.   
Adrien slightly smiled. His hand was clenched tightly around Hawkmoth’s miraculous. The one thing that could save them all. Not just save the world, but Paris. The akumas would be gone, forever. He shrieked with joy, his glee echoing out to the whole of Paris. The sky. The stars. He did it. He got Hawkmoth’s miraculous. No more akumas!   
However, his joy soon faded. Adrien thought of Mari, her cold sleeping body. Alone. In a coma. Would she ever wake up? Would he ever see her smile, her beautiful bluebell eyes? Would he hear her melodious laugh? Or hear her teasing remarks? Or...just see her happy, full of life? Adrien pondered on these unanswered questions. He did not notice the tears clouding his vision.   
Adrien pushed away those feelings, those questions. He took a glance at Paris. The city was quiet. Peaceful. The whispers in the night were gone, a dark haze covering the black rooftops. The little lights glittered like the stars. Chat Noir bit his lip. This city, the world, was gone if Ladybug and him failed. This beautiful city full of life, full of love, would die. Adrien would not allow it. He will find another way, to save Paris. His city. His home.   
Chat Noir leaped in the night, until he found himself in Master Fu’s dwelling. The old man lightly beamed as he saw the miraculous in Adrien’s hand. “My boy, you’ve done it! How?” Master Fu asked. Adrien told his story. He told of Hawkmoth’s uncanny cocoon, and his weird new power. Finally, with some emotion, Adrien told him about...his real identity. His father. Master Fu nodded, his brown eyes twinkling with sympathy and surprise.   
“So that’s it.” Adrien said. “Do-do you know what that weird cocoon thing and that me stopping everything thing was?” 

Master Fu tilted his head slightly. He stroked his beard, thinking. “Hmm. It is possible that miraculouses evolve. With Hawkmoth, it seems the butterfly miraculous was evolving. Butterflies are a sign of transformation and change.” 

“Into what?” 

“I do not know. Perhaps a more powerful version. For you, destruction means more than just completely eliminating something. It means, sometimes, damaging things so much that they just stop.” 

“So, I just damaged the akumas so badly that I just made them stop? Cool!” The superheroine exclaimed. 

“Yes. Yet, this power only appears in times of great trouble. So we must have a long road ahead. Be prepared.” Master Fu retorted. Adrien nodded, an uneasy feeling resting within him. 

A flash of red passed Adrien’s eyes. Tikki. She beamed with delight. “You found it! Awesome!” 

“Yeah.” The cat said. 

“Hey, where’s Plagg?” Tikki inquired. She looked around, and Adrien swore he saw worry, and...love in her eyes. He smiled. She was heads in heels in love. Now, that..was a beautiful love story. 

“He’s over there,” Adrien gesturing to another room, “feasting on camembert.” 

Tikki beamed, and flew over. To Adrien’s surprise, Plagg looked up from his camembert, and actually smiled. He dropped the camembert, and flew up close to Tikki. Both of them were blushing, their foreheads so close. Adrien’s mouth was gaping open. With Plagg, he had never seen him care (with the exception of camembert) about another thing. It was sweet, the two of them together. Finding each other across the ages, almost like…  
Mari. “Hey, how’s Marinette?” Adrien asked. He tried to act casual, but his voice was on the verge of breaking.   
Master Fu took a deep breath. Come on, Adrien silently pleaded, Smile. Tell me a lie. Tell me she’s going to be okay. “As can be expected. She is normal.”   
The cat exerted a breath of relief. “Cool. I’m-I’m going to go see her.” Adrien started to leave.   
He felt a strong grip on his shoulder, so strong, it hurt. Adrien turned around, and found Master Fu’s old weathered hand on him. The superhero’s bright green eyes widened with surprise. “Adrien.” The old man’s voice was full of coldness, yet there was a pinch of softness.   
“Y-Yes?”   
Master Fu’s brown eyes softened. “I have lived a very long time. I am over 180 years old. And I have seen many things that you youngsters have not.”   
“Like…?” Adrien prompted.   
“Love. I have seen love. I know that when someone is fighting for something, they will win. And with you two, I know that Marinette is fighting, for you. And she will win. I know. I also know that you are fighting for her as well, and you will win.”   
Adrien didn’t realize he was crying. He didn’t realize that he ran to Master Fu, and hugged him. He also didn’t realize that the old man hugged him back. “Thank you. Thank you.” Adrien said between sobs. He pulled back, and turned red. He just let an 180 year old man comfort him…  
Adrien wiped away his tears. “Sorry. I-I just really needed to hear that. I needed that...hope.”   
Master Fu smiled. “I think we all need that: Hope.” 

O o O 

Marinette/Ladybug’s P.O.V

“What’s coming?” Marinette asked. 

“I do not know, nor do I want to. All I know, is that we should all be prepared to face this great evil.” Adria responded. Her eyes were full of fear, yet determination.   
“Okay.” Marinette answered. “How should we prepare?” 

“Do what Master Fu has told you. Gather the main miraculouses, and their power ought to be enough.” 

“Okay. But wait, what if-” 

“Do not think of the other catastrophes that could happen. The miraculouses must work.” Adria raised her head. “Ladybug, before you return to your world, I want to give you something.” 

Marinette tried to hide her face of awe and surprise. Adria never seemed the type to give gifts. She was cold, any lingering emotion never truly seen. But here, there was a softness, a kindness. “What? You really don’t need to….” 

“Nonsense. Marinette, I know that you are carrying a great burden. All Ladybugs, including me, have. You are dying, your aura is fading. I can sense it. These times are strenuous, and you will need your strength. Let me give some of mine. Let us give you our strength.” 

“You really don’t need to…” Marinette’s voice faltered. “Us?” A row of different Ladybugs appeared behind Adria. They all stood still, beckoning towards Marinette. The girl could feel her weak body be taken by warm hands of strength. Some hands were soothing and comforting, while others were a fiery rage. Nevertheless, Marinette was strong and full of energy. She felt that she was no longer dying, but living. 

“Does this mean that I won’t die?” Marinette inquired. 

“Unfortunately no. It will, however, prolong your life. You have 4 months, rather than 2. Also, your injuries should heal quicker. ” Adria said, “Ladybug, make us all proud. And save the world. Now, wake up.” 

Marinette felt a purge of coldness slap her face as she woke up. She was gasping for air. The superheroine quickly snapped her head around, glancing at her surroundings. Marinette was still in a warm hospital bed, a steady beat of her pulse on the monitor. There were a bunch of wires taped to her, yet they felt like manacles on her wrists. She tried to sit up, but her body was lead. Her heart was bumping silently, loud in her ears. She needed to go. And save the world. She needed-

“Mari?” Adrien asked. Marinette could hear his voice close to crying. He quickly stood up, his bright green eyes full of relief and joy. Her cat opened his arms to embrace her, but stopped. 

“Yeah? How long was I out?” Marinette asked. Her voice was trying to keep causal, but it was breaking. 

“1 week. Oh my god, are you okay? Let’s-” 

Adrien was cut off by the sound of something clashing to the floor. It was the doctor, his clipboard stolen from his hands, on the ground. “You’re awake?!” He rapidly walked over to Marinette, checking every part of her. 

“Yeah. Uh-is that a bad thing?” The superheroine asked. Adrien let out a soft chuckle. Marinette felt strangely uncomfortable, and crossed her arms in insecurity. 

¨No, no. It’s just...well, the odds of you waking up was very slim. It’s a miracle!” The doctor exclaimed. “I need to run some tests.”

He was about to run off, yet Adrien caught his arm. “You mean that you forgot to tell us that Marinette was never going to wake up?” 

“Er...no. There was a small chance that she could wake up. Not never.” The doctor left the room, his face stained with an idiot’s grin and shock. 

Adrien turned towards Marinette. “You’re really awake. Really awake!” He jumped up and down, and started laughing with glee. She raised her eyebrow. He’s looking like a idiot. My idiot. 

“Okay, calm down. We have no time. I need to get out of this bed,” Marinette started to stand, “and go get Hawkmoth’s miraculous.” Her feet touched the cold tile floor of the hospital, the warmth of the bed no longer with her. She took a step, and fell. 

“Woah, my lady. Take it easy. You just woke up from a coma. And relax, I already got his miraculous. Quite the accomplishment.” Adrien remarked. 

What? Marinette thought. Adrien went into Hawkmoth’s lair, alone? He was always risking himself like that. As if his life wasn’t important...essential. But he was wrong, his life meant everything to her. Marinette bit her lip in anxiety and anger. “You mean to tell me that you went to Hawkmoth, alone? How? And why? We should have gone together!” 

Adrien frowned. “My lady, I do know how to take care of myself. And you were….preoccupied at the moment. Here..let me tell you what happened.” He told his story, from the akumas, to Hawkmoth’s identity. 

“So, Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.” Marinette repeated. “Are you okay? I mean...finding out your dad is…” 

Adrien looked away. “I’m fine.” They both knew what fine really meant. But Marinette didn’t push, because there was only so much time in the world. A limited amount that didn't need to be spent on the evil and darkness of the world. 

“Okay, what now?” Marinette asked, changing the subject. She was going to tell him about everything..but the words were stuck in her throat. It felt wrong, to give Adrien more bad news. It was like poisoning a dying flower. 

“I want to make up for lost time.” Adrien told her, sitting besides her. He was so close to Marinette, his bright green eyes full of love. The superheroine turned, and their faces were almost touching. She blushed, yet Adrien turned as red as Ladybug’s suit. Her kitty embraced her in hug, squeezing tight. “I-I thought I lost you.” 

Marinette gently pulled his face towards her, so that their foreheads were touching. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere.” But as soon as she said those words, a feeling of dread blossomed in her stomach. It was a lie, as she only had four months. But the girl did not want to spoil the moment. A moment of hushed comfort and warmth. Marinette kissed him. 

The kiss was warm and gentle. As if everything would be alright. As if there was no danger, no akuma, no saving the world. Just the two of them. They let go from the kiss, but held onto each other. 

“I missed that,” Adrien admitted. His face was still red, but he was smiling. The cat squeezed Marinette’s hand, hard. “I missed you.” The couple held each other for quite sometime, the silence a comfort. Marinette rested her head against Adrien’s shoulder, while he held her tighter. As if he won’t let go. Sometimes the girl forgot that her kitty was taller than her, but didn’t mention it. The teasing would be endless….  
“What now?” The blue-eyed girl prompted. 

“I don’t know. We should probably-” Adrien was once again cut off, by an inhuman scream. Both teenagers got into a fighting stance. However, it was not a villain, but Marinette’s parents. Sabine beamed proudly, her eyes full of pure happiness. Tom was smiling so hard, his mouth was about to fall off. 

“Oh my god! You’re-you’re awake?!” Sabine laughed with glee, and ran to hug her daughter. Marinette gave her mom an awkward grin. 

“Yeah. Did I miss anything?” The girl asked, her voice losing a light-heartedness. Marinette could see her dad was crying, and squeezed his daughter tight. 

“Not much.” Tom told her. “I’m just glad that you’re alright.” The Dupain-Cheng family stood there for a moment, and Marinette could see how uncomfortable Adrien was. His arms were crossed, and her cat continued to pace the floor. He leaned against the wall, a great distance from Marinette. He was giving space. The hug from her parents began to feel tight, like a prison cell. It was wrong to compare it, but she needed to save the world. Not hug. Save. 

“Mr. Agreste,” a voice interrupted, “You have a phone call.” Adrien turned, and the voice, a nurse extended out a hand with a phone. Marinette watched as he gingerly took the phone, and pressed it against his ear. She watched as his bright green eyes widened, his mouth turning into a wide frown. 

“Uh-Okay, we’ll be right there. What do you mean?.” He said, then “She woke up.” Adrien hung up, and placed the phone on a wooden nightstand. Her cat looked riddled with anxiety and fear. 

Marinette turned to her parents. “Hey, Mama. Papa. Can you give us a moment?” She gestured towards Adrien. 

Her parents glanced at each other. “Okay,” Tom murmured. The couple sauntered away. 

“What?” Marinette demanded. “What’s wrong?” 

Adrien took a deep breath. “Le Grand Paris has been attacked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do not know, Le Grand Paris the the hotel Chloe's father owns.


	13. Waiting For You

**Adrien/Chat Noir’s P.O.V**

 

_ The Mayor’s Hotel has been attacked.  _ Those words were bitter as Adrien spoke. As Marinette’s mouth tightened in a neutral face. Her beautiful bluebell eyes were dark as the night sky. She no longer was Marinette, Adrien realized, she was Ladybug. Her face was engulfed with determination and courage, not panic. 

 

“Okay.” His lady said, her voice struggling to stay steady. “What. Happened.” Her tone was exposing authority, yet something the boy could not identify. She looked at Chat, expectant. Her partner. To help her. To save Paris, together. 

 

“Master Fu called. He said that the entire side of the building exploded. Then, the weird part. It stopped.” Adrien explained. 

 

“Stopped? As in, the explosion was no longer happening?” 

 

“No. As in, time just stopped. Frozen.” 

 

Marinette narrowed her eyes in confusion. “Okay? So, it can’t be an akuma. Let’s go check it out. Where’s Tikki?” 

 

“At Master Fu’s. Let’s go.” Adrien took the girl’s hand, and led her out the door. 

 

O   o   O 

Hospitals are strange. As Adrien led a patient out the door, no one noticed. Marinette looked around, yet no one stopped them. Unless…

 

“Adrien, look.” Marinette pointed to one of the doctors. They were so still. So still that they were…

 

“Frozen. What’s happening?” The superhero asked. Everyone in the hospital didn’t move. The silence that filled the air was eerie, and goosebumps rose on Adrien’s arm. Nothing moved. As if time itself had stopped. What was happening? A huge question, that needed to be answered. 

 

“It seems that all of Paris is experiencing this. We need to find Tikki, and Plagg, now. Let’s go.” Marinette yanked Adrien across the hallways, extremely energetic for someone who just woke up. She was laying in a hospital bed for over 2 weeks, and is now running faster than Adrien. A person who is dying, has worse health than him? 

 

“Wait! How? How are you not exhausted? You’re the one who’s...dying.” That last word was a whisper, Adrien’s voice in shock. 

 

Marinette suddenly found the floor incredibly interesting. “That’s...a long story. One we don’t have time for. Come on, let’s go. Unless you’re too slow?” She gave a small smirk. 

 

Adrien pretended to look offended. “Me? No, of course not. Let’s go.” 

 

The couple ran onto the streets of Paris. They dodged the frozen citizens, the night sky full of tiny stars. They twinkled slightly, part of the sky still in darkness. Wind whistled past Adrien’s ear, with Marinette’s grip tight on his arm. As if she was holding onto him. To prevent herself from falling. Finally, they arrived at Master Fu’s place. 

 

Marinette slowly opened the door, the room pitch black. She took a quick look at Adrien, then walked in. Adrien followed right behind her. “Hello?” His lady asked. No response. “Master Fu?,” she tried again, “Tikki?” 

 

“Maybe they’re frozen too?” Adrien inquired. He didn’t want to think about that. What would happen if their kwamis were frozen? That they couldn’t transform? 

 

“No. Let’s keep looking.” Marinette ignored Adrien, and powered ahead. She was...cold. He gripped her arm. 

 

“Hey, we’ll figure it out. We always do.” Adrien said. Marinette glimpsed at him. 

 

“I know.” She yanked her arm from him. “We always do.” Marinette gave a weak smile, then moved on. Ladybug and Chat Noir scoured the house, and finally, landed on a pair of familiar faces. “Tikki!” The superheroine exclaimed. 

The red kwami flew over. “Marinette! I’m so glad you’re awake!” She hugged the girl. 

 

Plagg peered down at Adrien. “Well, do you want a hug?” The boy rolled his eyes, and sighed at the piece of cheese in his kwami’s hand. 

 

Master Fu entered. His face was stained with apprehension. “Ah, Adrien, Marinette. We have a problem.” 

 

O  o  O 

 

“What?” Adrien inquired, a foreboding feeling in his stomach. 

 

“Something is coming. It is powerful enough to freeze all of Paris.” Master Fu explained. 

 

Marinette’s features suddenly paled. There was terror in her bluebell eyes. “Okay, how come you guys weren’t frozen?” She asked. Adrien heard her voice was was a little bit shaky. 

 

Master Fu gave a frail smile. “Ancient miraculous secret. Anyway, I do not know who this is. But, you two, I believe, can stop it.” 

 

“How?” Adrien breathed. How could they do anything? The whole of Paris was frozen! He took a quick glance at his lady. Marinette’s face was consumed with the paleness of uneasiness. Yet, she would not mention her fear. Not her suffering. But her strength. What was wrong with her? How could a villain like this scare her this much? 

 

“With this,” Master Fu said, gesturing toward a scroll. The scroll had ancient hieroglyphs, the paper weathered gold. “This is an ancient scroll, used only to temporary disarm miraculous users.” 

 

“You think this is another miraculous holder?” Marinette commented. 

 

The old man shrugged. “I don’t know. It could be, or it could be something else.” 

 

“Wait, there are other miraculouses? Like, besides the one in your box?” Adrien buzzed. 

 

Tikki, Plagg, and Master Fu all nodded. “Yes. These are just the main ones. There are others, many are incredibly powerful. This, Paris being frozen, could only happened by something powerful. The only magic in the world I know is the miraculous.” Master Fu added. 

 

“Well, let’s go beat them.” Marinette interjected. She slightly grinned. 

 

Adrien wrapped his arm around her. She blushed lightly. “I’m with Mari. Let’s go kick some butt.” 

 

O   o    O 

 

**Marinette/Ladybug’s P.O.V**

 

The Le Grand Paris was painted in smoke and ruins. One side sparkled with shattered glass, while another still held orange flames. The large glowing sign of  _ Le Grand Paris _ flickered with yellow, the red carpet torn. The doors were teared open, no one in sight. 

 

“Chat, let’s split up. You go left, I’ll go right. Look for any survivors.” Ladybug commanded. Adrien nodded, and acted accordingly. Marinette didn’t want to use that tone, cold and demanding. But this was not a time for regret, for warmth. This was a time to get things done. To save Paris. 

 

Ladybug swung her bright red yoyo over the decaying roof of the hotel. Broken beach chairs and twisted umbrellas littered the cracked tile. The night sky was dark, with only a few stars. The superheroine continued to scour the flat rooftop, until she found something that almost stopped her heart. A body. 

 

It was a man, dressed in a bellhop uniform. Blood ran on the side of his head, dirt caked on his clothes. Marinette had never seen a dead body, not in real life. She was a superhero. She saved people. And this…

It was a remainder of her failure. Who Marinette could never save. The girl was not proud of what happened next. She stumbled down to the body, and sobbed. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Ladybug, defender of Paris, stood at the dead man. Crying. Apologizing. 

The whole exchange lasted a minute. To Marinette, it seemed like hours. She stood up, wiped away her tears. What was that? The girl didn’t know.  _ Get up. And be Ladybug.  _ Marinette thought. Quickly, the superheroine rose. She straightened her back, and sauntered inside. 

The inside was a mess. Small orange blazes lined the piles of rubble. Burnt bodies littered the ground, with a nauseous feeling in Marinette’s stomach. She carefully jaunted around, until her blue eyes landed on something. A person. Alive. “Mayor Bourgeois!” Ladybug cried. Chloe's father rested on the ground, blood stained on his torn suit. He gave a loud groan of pain in answer. The superheroine rushed to the man, examining his injuries. The mayor’s arm looked crooked, with minor scrapes and bruises. He had small burns on his hands. He would live. 

 

“L-Lad..ybug?” Mayor Bourgeois croaked. Marinette suspected that he barely woke up. 

 

“Yeah. Listen, let’s get you out of here. To a hospital. Your ar-” 

 

To the girl’s amazement, Chloe’s father quickly sat up. His yelps of pain echoed through the Le Grand Paris. “Wh-where’s my daughter? Where’s Chloe?” 

 

Ladybug peered away. “I don’t know. I just got here. But, trust me. We will find Chloe!” She said. 

 

“No time to lose. Let’s go.” Mayor Bourgeois leaned on Ladybug, his hands tight on her arm. The two embarked through the ruins, Chloe’s father making an anthem of calling his daughter’s name. They hurled through the piles of fallen brick, until…

 

“My lady!” Chat shouted across. He gave a huge grin. Like an idiot. Her idiot. As Marinette run to him, she noticed the person next to him: Chloe. Her designer clothing was covered in soot, yet she was standing straight and proud. The makeup on her face was smeared, but her eyes were burning with fury. And...fear. Chloe was scared. Out of all of the times Marinette had known her, Chloe was the one who gave fear. Her cunning and terrifying wrath ruled the class, yet here she was: horrified. 

 

“Daddy!” Chloe squealed. She ran to Mayor Bourgeois, her shoulders hunched with glee. Yet, they drooped as the girl saw her father on the ground. “L-ladybug?” Her voice was barely a whisper, trying to stay steady. She sounded like a lost 4 year old, looking for a parent. 

 

Although Marinette disliked Chloe, she felt a pang of sympathy. This was her only parent left, and now, he was injured, on the floor. Her voice was gentle, soothing a toddler. “Yes, Chloe?” 

 

“I-is he going to…?” Chloe slowly turned her head, tears forming. 

 

“No.” Ladybug answered, firm and direct. She leaned down to Chloe, a hand on her shoulder. “He just has a few injuries, and probably hit his head. Don’t worry, Chloe. Your father is going to be okay.” Chloe nodded.

 

The superheroine exchanged a quick glance with Chat. He gave a slight grin, but his eyes were full of worry. Ladybug couldn’t help but feel the same icy feeling of anxiety as well. Who or what did this? This could not have been an accident. “Find any other survivors?” Marinette asked. She dreaded the answer. 

 

Adrien shook his head sadly. “No. I found no one. Except Chloe. She was lying on the ground in her bedroom. Or what was left of it.” He retorted. 

 

“I only found Mayor Bourgeois. There’s no coincidence that Chloe and him were the only ones who survived.” Ladybug said. “But who could do that? What could do that?” 

 

“Are you sure they weren’t in safe places when the explosion happened?” Chat prompted. 

 

“No. Mayor Bourgeois was out in the open. And if you said Chloe was in her bedroom...there’s no way they could have survived. Unless...something saved them.” Marinette thought out loud. 

 

“Okay. We have the scroll to use. Let’s go find them.” Adrien said. 

 

Ladybug nodded. “Yeah. You take that side, I’ll take the other.” As the superheroine was about to move, she found that she couldn’t. Marinette was stuck in place, frozen. Although the girl couldn’t move her head, Ladybug sensed that Chat was frozen too. The famous superheroes could not move, or do anything. Marinette let out a mental sigh. One of anxiety and frustration. She tried to shout, but something, no someone pushed her speaking down with silence.  

 

“Ah..hello!” A high-pitched male voice exclaimed. Ladybug couldn’t turn her head, and could only listen. “See, I could let you go on a wild goose chase to find me; but this is better. Oh! Sorry! You probably can’t see me. What am I without an audience?” Marinette heard the snap of fingers. Abruptly, she could move. 

 

And speak. The girl moved her head. Chat could move too. The man before her was dressed in a dark green suit, with patterns of scales on the shoulders. His dark brown hair was cut short, highlighting his eyes. His eyes were...scary. Bright yellow, they were large slits, like a snake. He wore a plain dark green mask, and smiled coldly. As the man intently stared at Marinette, she felt a sudden urge to run, icy shivers running up her spine. 

 

“Who are you.” Marinette demanded. It wasn’t a question, but a command. 

 

The mysterious man laughed. “The girl gets straight to the point. I like it.” His laughs were not warm nor happy, but stabs of a knife. Ladybug tensed her shoulders. He extended a hand. “Allow me to introduce myself. Tempus.” 

 

“Tempus? Are-” Marinette was cut off. 

 

“Were you the one who caused this explosion?!” Adrien bellowed. His voice wavered with anger and emotion. 

 

Tempus raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. Wasn’t it just...explosive?” He grinned. Suddenly, dark green sparkles glowed around his hand, forming a shield. The man took it, and beamed. Green light swallowed his features. 

 

“What are you?” Marinette asked, horrified. 

 

“Tempus. The miraculous holder of time.” Tempus smirked. Marinette found herself not liking this guy. He smiled and laughed, yet there was no heart. His bright creepy snake eyes showed no emotion. The man was an empty shell, a poor mask of laughter and smiles. 

 

“And do you know what we are?” Adrien said. Ladybug could hear the confidence fading. 

 

Tempus took a step closer towards Chat. The smirk was gone from his face, no smiles. He narrowed his eyes, his mouth in a tight neutrality.“I don’t  _ care _ who you are. All I care, is that you. Are. My. Enemy. You stand in my way. I tear you down. You and her,” gesturing to Marinette, “try to fight me. I fight you. And I..here’s the good part….” Tempus smiled evilly, “I win.”

 

“No you won’t. We’re going to stop you.” Ladybug projected.  

 

Tempus snapped his head to her. And howled with laughter. This guy laughed too much. “No you won’t. Not when you’re dying, Ladybug.” 

 

“You do know who we are. How do you know that?” Adrien questioned. 

 

“Because, I’m the one who stabbed it. The miraculous.” Tempus answered. His tone was one of arrogance and happiness. 

 

Marinette paled. Adria’s words rang in her ears.  _ “Something is coming. I do not know what. But it is more powerful than creation and destruction. We are in great danger.”  _ This was the great danger. It was more powerful than Tikki, Plagg. This was the thing that was killing her. The thing that was going to kill the world. Her features paled. 

 

“Wait, don’t you know that killing my miraculous is destroying the universe? That you’re going to die too?” Cried the superheroine. 

 

“Trust me, I know. But don’t worry, We- I’ll be safe.” Tempus said, looking away. 

 

“How?” Adrien asked. 

 

“Nothing you need to know, cat.” Tempus snapped. He sighed, and grinned. And laughed. “Anyways, let’s get down to business.” Suddenly, a gun appeared in his hand. “This...is the real fun part!” 

  
“H-” Marinette started, but the words faltered. They became lost as Tempus aimed the gun at Chloe Bourgeois, and pulled the trigger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this fanfic. It really means a lot to me that you guys make an effort to read my work. So thank you. 
> 
> Also, I promise that there will be a small Ladynoir scene next chapter. :)


	14. Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting. I was busy with finals.

Adrien/Chat Noir’s P.O.V

The bullet froze. Chloe’s eyes were still with terror, her mouth in a horrified position. Yet her entire self, full of ungratefulness and fear, was motionless. Alive. The gun dropped to the floor. Tempus shield was raised, glowing bright green. The shot from the weapon did not yet hit Chloe, but instead was stationary in the air. Aimed straight at her chest. Mayor Bourgeois, although injured, sat on his knees. One arm was extended out of desperation and devastation. The man’s features were engulfed with horror.   
Ladybug and Chat Noir were the only ones, besides Tempus, who could move. Marinette was the first to take advantage of this opportunity. “What the hell have you done?” She screamed. 

Tempus turned his head, and smiled. “Obviously, I almost shot her.” 

“Why?” The superheroine asked, breathing heavily. Adrien could hear the effort to keep the anger and panic at bay. 

Tempus shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m evil. That’s the explanation you want to hear, right?” 

Adrien stepped in. “I think she means, that why did you almost shoot her?” Marinette gave a strong nod. 

“Because,” Tempus explained, clapping his hands together. “I want to negotiate.” He raised his eyebrows, giving a sly grimace. 

“What do you want?” Ladybug inquired. Yet, once again, it wasn’t really a question. Adrien could see it. 

“Just a...little something. You lay low for a couple of weeks, and this spoiled little brat gets to live.” The man said, gesturing to Chloe. 

“Why do you want us to lay low? Why not kill us instead?” Adrien queried. Ladybug jerked her head to him, her midnight blue pigtails flapping in the wind. Her face told her thoughts. You idiot. Why did you just mention killing us to the bad guy? 

Tempus face was full of amusement. “Well, you’re bright.” He commented sarcastically. “Killing you right now wouldn’t be fun. And fair. I want you two exactly like I want it. On the battlefield. Watching your world die. I will destroy you, but somethings must happen. Come on, I’m giving you a great deal, take it!” Adrien and Marinette exchanged a look. 

Tempus sighed. “Fine, I’ll sweeten the deal. Chloe lives. Everyone in this building will live.” 

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked. 

“What I mean, is that I control time. I can reverse time, and stop the explosion from happening. Everyone lives, everyone is happy.” He clarified, his hands open and moving. “Do we have a deal?” 

“Wait,” Adrien interrupted. “With time, there has to be rules right? You can’t just go back and save a bunch of people, right? I mean, are there fixed points or something?” 

Tempus bit his lip. “Yeah. But, with the power of the miraculous, I can do somethings. Things that you don’t need to learn. Anyway, do we have a deal?” 

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but Adrien was quicker. “Can we have a moment please? To talk about this?” 

Tempus rolled his eyes. “Fine. 2 minutes.” 

Chat Noir led Ladybug to a corner. The shadows covered half of their faces, half of their thoughts. “Should we take it?” He asked. 

Mari took a deep breath. “I honestly don’t know.” She looked back at Tempus, who gave a small wave of the hand. “I mean, he could save all these people. But…”

“But how can we trust him? I know.” 

“Look, if he wants us to lay low for a couple of weeks, it gives us time. Time to prepare for him. And all these people could be saved! I’ll pay the price, if it comes to it. I will.” Ladybug replied. Her eyes were full of perseverance, and something Adrien couldn’t place. Love? 

Adrien suddenly panicked. “No. It won’t come to that. But should we take it?” There was some silence between the couple. Both of them, contemplating the choices in from of him. Two teenagers, perhaps the fate of Paris in their hands. 

“30 seconds!” Tempus bellowed to them. 

Mari quickly flashed her eyes to Adrien, and then looked at Chloe. The girl with a bullet about to hit her chest. Her heart, if she had one. “I know what to do.” She told Adrien, and walked forward to Tempus. Chat Noir could feel his heart pounding. What was his lady about to do? But Adrien didn’t stop her. Because partners had trust. Trust that one of them knew what they were doing. 

“Excellent! Have you made your decision?” Tempus exclaimed. 

“Yes.” Ladybug said. Her voice was neutral, emotionless. 

“And…?” The miraculous holder of time waited. 

“We’ll do it. Make the explosion never happen, and we’ll lay low for a couple of weeks. You better be good on your word.” 

“Don’t worry. I’m always true on my word.” Tempus pressed his hand to his heart. “Awesome! See you in two weeks!” He held his shield up, and the last thing Adrien remembered was a green wave of light passing through them.   
O o O

The sky was bright, painted with blue hues. No white clouds were in sight. Warm, humid air gripped its fingers on Adrien, a light breeze blowing his golden hair. He could feel a smooth tile floor beneath him. He could also feel a warm hand tightly squeezed around his. Mari. 

The boy immediately sat up, and found his lady in her Ladybug suit, asleep. She was so peaceful, her chest steadily breathing. No panic. No fear. Just her, in such a blissful state. Alive. Happy. A moment of peace before embarking on the challenging journey of saving Paris. The world. How many days, months does the world have? How much time does Adrien and Mari have? 

Adrien didn’t know. But he didn’t focus on the that. He focused on the present. The bright blue sky felt wrong. Why was this day so nice, while their lives were not? 

Mari immediately woke up, and stood. “What happened?” She looked to the ground. He was true on half his word. Le Grand Paris was intact, without the immense fires and broken bricks. However, were the people alive? 

The question was answered soon enough. A bellhop walked by, his eyes widening in excitement. “You’re-you’re Ladybug and Chat Noir! Oh my god!” He beamed and sauntered towards them. Adrien glimpsed at Mari, who seemed to be crying. He could see her small hands wipe her eyes, and she was instantly smiling. 

“Yeah.” The superheroine said. Her voice was breaking, yet the bellhop didn’t notice. “It’s us.” Ladybug grinned at her partner. “It’s Ladybug and Chat Noir.” The bellhop smiled a little bit wider, than skipped away. 

Adrien gently put his hand on the back of Marinette’s shoulder. “Hey,” he whispered, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” As soon his lady gave her answer, Adrien knew she wasn’t. That poisonous word once again, fine. But nothing was fine. No one was fine. But no words could comfort Mari. The boy tenderly took her small hand in his, and issued a soothing squeeze. Mari gave one back. 

And that’s when Adrien realized: he wasn’t okay either. These past few days teemed with emotion and heartbreak. He felt horrible. His own love was trapped in a coma. His father was an evil mastermind. And now? An unknown powerful villain appeared, almost destroying dozens of people. Adrien invested in his thoughts so much, that he didn’t notice Mari’s bluebell eyes stare at him. 

“Hey,” Mari whispered, giving a weak smile, “Are you okay?” She picked up Adrien’s hand, and held it to her heart.   
“I’m fine.” A lie. One that Mari would see through instantly. She only squeezed his hand tighter, but let go after a moment. She stood up, prepping her yoyo. 

“Chat.” The girl said. “We need to go. Now.” 

Adrien stumbled to get up. “Wait, what? Where?” 

“To Master Fu’s. Tempus will attack again, and we need to be ready.” Ladybug added. She held out one hand. Adrien took it. 

O o O 

Marinette/Ladybug’s P.O.V.

Master Fu was waiting for them. Yet, his face was full of worry. Not that wise calm expression. “Well?” He asked. 

Marinette bit her lip. Tempus..whoever he was...was going to attack Paris. He was the one responsible for her dying. The one responsible for killing dozens of people. Although they were alive, he still did it. She took a deep breath. “What do you know about the miraculous of time?” 

Master Fu paled. His eyes turned dark. “Some. What happened?” He asked, his voice hoarse. 

Adrien stepped forward. “Um..the hotel was attacked, Chloe almost died. Some dude named Tempus claimed he was the miraculous holder of time. And he reversed time, so here we are.” 

He did reverse time. And saved millions. That body Marinette was crying over, was saved. Everyone was alive. Including Chloe, who sneered with disdain. 

“Well,” Master Fu said, “it seems we have a lot to discuss.” 

“So who is he?” Marinette inquired, referring to the mysterious, and annoying Tempus. 

“Long ago, the miraculouses were created. No one, including Tikki and Plagg, know what made them. But other miraculouses were made. Some were too powerful for our world. The miraculous of time was created, and was quite a marvelous thing. It saved many people. However, something happened….” 

“What happened?” Marinette and Adrien asked in unison. The girl could feel her face burning. 

Master Fu looked down. “Time is complicated. There are rules. The first miraculous of time saved people, but at a cost. They saved people after they already died. Yet, the rules of life and death were destroyed. So one life must be exchanged for another. To fit the balance. When the the miraculous holder of time refused, something was taken from him. I do not know, but it was irreplaceable.” 

“Okay,” Marinette stood up. “So how do we defeat Tempus?” There was an awkward pause of silence between all of them. 

“Well,” Tikki chimed in, “Maybe we can reason with him.” 

Adrien shook his head. “He already blew up a building. I don’t think he wants to chat.” Not even he smiled at his pun. Marinette fought the urge to roll her eyes. And cry. When was the last time Adrien, Chat Noir not laugh at his pun? Never. It felt wrong, so terribly wrong. 

“Okay,” Marinette retorted. “So we can’t reason with him. We have to fight him.” The superheroine suddenly felt sick. Her head saw the destruction, the ruin of Paris. Four months from now. They needed to stop this villain, now. 

Master Fu grimaced. “Yes, but this is a very powerful being. We would-” 

“Would that weird scroll work?” Adrien interrupted. 

“Perhaps. But that scroll, to stop him, needs more power. 2 weeks, and I could do it.” The old man answered. Two weeks?! That was too long, as Marinette only had 4 months to live. Tempus needed to be defeated soon, because if that future, the one with-

“Mari?” Adrien’s voice rang, interrupting her thoughts. 

“Yeah? What?” She replied. 

“You okay? You look like you’re about to throw up.” 

“Thanks. Those are the words every girl dreams of.” Marinette said sarcastically. 

Her kitty gave a quick, but soft chuckle. Then, his mouth turned into a frown. “No, I mean you look, like seriously, not good.” Truth was, Ladybug was starting to feel awful. She was tired, anxiety-ridden, and full of sick feelings. But everything was...fine. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” Marinette turned to Master Fu. His brown eyes were deep with concern. “Master Fu, what do you know about Adria, the first Ladybug?” 

The old man’s face became engulfed with surprise. “How do you know that name? Did Tikki tell you?” 

“No.” Marinette told the quick story of Adria, and her dreams. Except the most recent ones, with the dark vision of the future. 

“Hmm. I have heard stories of Adria. Your dreams, are not uncommon. I have heard from other Ladybugs that they have met her.” 

“So, do you think that we can trust her?” Adrien asked. Marinette glanced for a long time at Adrien. 

“Yes, I think we can. Which means we need to find the rest of the miraculouses. So, we have others. Except for the peacock miraculous. So where is that?” Marinette answered. 

Adrien peered away. Master Fu shrugged. Tikki and Plagg both were at a loss. Marinette had no idea. Where was the peacock miraculous? 

“Okay,” Marinette interrupted the silence. “Can we use that summoning spell again?” 

Master Fu shook his head. “No, I can’t. The peacock miraculous is gone. I tried that spell so many times. My kwami has. But there is no aura surrounding it.” 

“Wait, your kwami?” Adrien projected. 

“Yes, forgive me. But, Wayzz is not feeling well. It is why I was not able to introduce him. Some part of him is...also affected by this Tempus. Like you, Ladybug.” 

“How is he affected?” Marinette questioned. 

Master Fu started to walk away. “You should see for yourself.” He opened a wooden door, with pitch black painted inside. 

Adrien and Marinette quickly glanced at one another. Her kitty shrugged, and made a gesture with his hands. Go on, he said. 

She sauntered to the door, and found a myriad of stairs waiting for her. The walls were narrow, made of brick. Lanterns hung from the ceiling, offering a tiny bit of light. Adrien was right behind her.

“Master.” A gentle male voice said. Marinette walked farther down the stairs, and found herself in another small room. The walls were painted beige, with stacks of books and scrolls lining the tile floors. A large brown wooden table sat in the middle, with something on it. No, someone. 

It was a man, with tan toned shoulders. He was tall, with bright green eyes. Very bright green eyes. His hair was black, in a clean cut style. 

“Yes, Wayzz?” Master Fu answered. Wayzz? As in, Master Fu’s kwami? 

The man opened his mouth to speak. But he stopped. And looked puzzlingly at Marinette. “Who is this?” 

Master Fu straightened. “Oh, allow me to introduce Marinette and Adrien. They are Ladybug and Chat Noir.” His voice quieted a little bit, and gestured to the mysterious man. “Marinette, Adrien. This is...Wayzz. My kwami.”


End file.
